Talk:The Goof Family House/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190327221219
'I have nothing against Max Goof. I feel bad/sorry for poor Max Goof by having pity on/sympathizing with him, unlike Max Goof haters. If Goofy and Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) had a contest to see who could safely drive the longest without crashing into something, my money would be on Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King), even though money isn't everything since Goofy Goof started to suck as a canon dad during Max Goof's teenage years. Unlike Goofy, Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) was killed by his own brother, Scar (Disney's The Liong King). Mufasa and Simba's (Disney's The Lion King) father son relationship bond's better than Goofy and Max Goof's because Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) never embarrasses Simba (Disney's The Lion King) in front of the others, unlike Goofy. Goofy Goof's an immature baby who's just plain downright stupid. He almost got himself, poor Max Goof and other people killed since he wasn't driving carefully. Yeah! GOOFY GOOF SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE TO DRIVE AN AUTOMOBILE! GOOFY SHOULD BE BEHIND BARS! That's another reason why Goofy Goof's a complete idiot, unfit father (male parent) since he embarrasses poor Max Goof in public just because Max Goof became a teenager. Max Goof's only a poor maternal, motherless half orphaned boy with an irresponsible dad which is something Max Goof haters need to realize. Poor Max Goof doesn't deserve to be stuck living together with an irresponsible klutz, but Goofy's former boss (an elderly dog (with red nose, brown jacket, blue tie and small black shoes) is a strict, more mature, more responsible elderly adult who would've been a better canon father figure (one of the better canon father figures) to Max Goof than (Goofy) the one Max Goof had. After all, the supervisor of Beekins Toy Company expects all his/other employees to do well on the job since he doesn't easily tolerate any of his employees' screw ups. It really sucks when poor Max Goof had to put up with Goofy in college in An Extremely Goofy Movie. Goofy should've been happier that Max Goof's off to college (taken Max Goof's departure better than ever). Goofy would've kept his job at Beekins Toy Company if only Goofy hadn't daydreamed, then Max Goof wouldn't have to suffer from putting up with Goofy in college. Goofy's former boss could've at least sued Goofy/pressed charges against Goofy for criminal damage in canon as Goofy clearly caused billions of dollars worth of damage in the toy factory (Beekins Toy Company) since Goofy's always clumsy. Poor Max Goof wanted to go the party where Roxanne invited him to, but Goofy ruined it. Goofy should've let Max Goof stay home by allowing Max Goof to become more independent, but no, instead, poor Max Goof had to cancel his date with Roxanne all thanks to Goofy. No wonder Max Goof deserved/should've had teleportation powers in canon. If Max Goof had been correctly raised by/grown up together with any/other less embarrassing, more responsible, more mature, more serious, more intelligent, cooler, smarter, brighter, cleverer, more careful, more sensible, more independent, better canon father figures (who wouldn't embarrass Max Goof in public at all, unlike Goofy)/male role models (in Max Goof's entire life)/mentors rather than (Goofy Goof) the one Max Goof lived together with as a baby/infant/toddler/kid/preteen/away from Goofy in Spoonerville, then Max Goof wouldn't have to be stuck with an irresponsible, immature, embarrassing, klutzy influence, Goofy. I'm proud of Max Goof for blowing up at Goofy which it serves Goofy right for interfering with Max Goof's life in An Extremely Goofy Movie. I don't blame Max Goof for disowning Goofy. Goofy's the one who needs to butt out of Max Goof's life. Goofy should've remembered everything he learned from the first movie, but no, instead, he just had to be stupid to forget everything he learned from the first movie. What a hypocrite Goofy is. Max Goof haters are just as immature as Goofy/worse than Goofy. I'd rather not get rid of Max Goof if I were Disney. I wish Disney never got rid of Max Goof. I wish I've known what if Max Goof was born a royal crown prince who's raised in the kingdom/as royalty/the mansion. I wish I've known what if Max Goof was another child prodigy, like Matilda Wormwood/Honey. I wish I've known Max Goof's canon relationship with his mother. '